Super Battle Droid
The''' Super Battle Droid''' is an improved model of Battle Droid manufactured by the Confederacy of Independent Systems which appears as a common enemy in the Star Wars Series. With greater durability and a rapidly firing wrist blaster, the Super Battle Droid usually appears as a slightly tougher enemy alongside the standard Battle Droid variants. They also appear as basic units for the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the Star Wars Battlefront series of games. Games *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Console) *Star Wars Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron *Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) *Disney Infinity 3.0 *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DLC) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Console) Strategy Guide Description Seeing the flaws in the standard battle droid’s small frames and limited thought processors, Separatist engineers developed a more aggressive and heavily armored version—the super battle droid. Carrying built-in, wrist-fired laser cannons encased in a thick steel shell and being completely fearless, the super battle droid is quickly becoming the favored unit of the Separatist infantry. These droids are much tougher than the battle droids. In addition to heavier firepower with a higher rate of fire, the super battle droids are also armored, allowing them to take more damage. It takes at least a three-slash combo and possibly a few more slashes to defeat these enemies. During the early missions, they are your greatest threat. However, even later when you go up against more powerful enemies, the super battle droid’s blaster fire makes it a target worthy of your attention. In fact, you should usually go after the super battle droids to stop their ranged attacks, then return to fight other enemies. LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Super Battle Droids appear as enemies in the later levels of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. They act like Battle Droids, using their Wrist Blaster to fire at the player, and take three hits to destroy. They can also be bought as a playable character from the shop after completing Jedi Battle. The player can attack enemies by firing lasers from the droid's Wrist Blaster, but like other droids he cannot jump or pull levers. Levels Health *3 LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Super Battle Droids reappear in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga in the same levels with the same behaviour as LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. His playable version is also the same as the previous game, and like other droids also lacks the ability to build. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Star Wars Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Star Wars Playable Characters Category:LEGO Playable Characters Category:Star Wars Enemies Category:LEGO Enemies Category:Enemies (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) Category:Enemies (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) Category:Robots